The Tiger and the Wolf
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: Rasey. Written for the 1 Sentence community on Livejournal. Most of these take place after the end of JF


#01 – **Comfort**

His chair, R.J had discovered, was much more comfortable when there was a certain tiger master sitting there with him.

#02 – **Kiss**

Unbeknownst to R.J and Casey, Theo and Lily had been trying to get their attention for quite some time and it isn't until Lily shouts, "Hey, are you two done making out yet?" that they finally pull away from each other.

#03 – **Soft**

R.J buries himself in the fleece blanket, inhaling the scent of his mate and waiting for Casey to come home.

#04 – **Pain**

Failing his master test had been a painful blow for Casey, and not just because he had been the only one out of him, Theo and Lily to not become a Pai Zhuq master; it was the feeling he had let R.J down that was the hardest to take.

#05 – **Potatoes**

"…you called me at three in the morning to ask me about _French fry _pizza, R.J?"

#06 – **Rain**

They had all planned to go to a nearby amusement park, but the sudden thunderstorm had forced them to stay inside; it wasn't a total loss though, R.J quite enjoyed teaching Casey how to play pool, even if they did lose horribly to Theo and Lily.

#07 – **Chocolate**

Casey was a little new to this whole "having a boyfriend" thing, so he wondered if getting R.J a box of chocolates two weeks into their relationship was too much.

#08 – **Happiness**

"Robert, I wasn't exactly thrilled when you told me you were gay, but I can see how happy Casey makes you and that's good enough for me," R.J doesn't bother to fight back the tears as he hugs his father.

#09 – **Telephone**

"Mmm, aren't you a naughty little tiger?" R.J growled into the phone, and then Dom snatched the phone out of his hand, "Casey, I support what you and R.J have, but the man has customers to tend to."

**#**10 – **Ears**

"Do you like it?" R.J asked, turning his head so that Casey can see his red and black tiger stripe earring.

#11 – **Name**

They were just two letters that stood for Robert James, but when "R.J" spills from Casey in a low moan, they become so much more.

#12 – **Sensual **

R.J had gone to every length he could to make sure that Casey's first time with him was absolutely perfect.

#13 – **Death**

When Casey had gone to try and free Jarrod from Dai Shi's control, R.J might have appeared calm, but his heart stopped at the thought of what might happen to the Red Ranger.

#14 – **Sex**

The look on Jarrod's face was actually comical and Theo looked at him knowingly, "Walked in on R.J and Casey, huh?"

#15 – **Touch**

It was only thanks to years of mental training that R.J was able to keep his desire for Casey from showing when they trained together and Casey's skin brushed against his.

#16 – **Weakness**

Massages, Casey found out, were R.J's ultimate weakness.

#17 – **Tears**

R.J could be very expressive with his emotions at times, and despite the current situation Casey can't help but snicker at his boyfriend's sniffles and glistening eyes as Jarrod and Camille exchanged vows.

#18 – **Speed**

It became a nightly tradition for R.J and Casey to race each other to bed, with the wager that the winner would top that night.

#19 – **Wind**

The ocean was beautiful, but it was R.J's wind swept hair hanging in his face that took Casey's breath away.

#20 – **Freedom**

Sure, there were people who weren't too fond of there being a couple of openly gay Pai Zhuq masters, but the sense of freedom at being themselves outweighed all of that for R.J and Casey.

#21 – **Life**

It had taken R.J and Casey years to find a surrogate mother that they trusted entirely, but it had all been worth it when the two of them got to hold their daughter in their arms.

#22 – **Jealousy**

Looking back, it seemed kind of foolish that R.J would be jealous of dad becoming Casey's second master, but even then R.J was extremely possessive of the Red Ranger, even if it was just his status as Casey's master.

#23 – **Hands**

Casey's hands were shaking as he slipped the engagement ring onto R.J's finger.

#24 – **Taste**

"I just had a brilliant idea, baby; Casey flavored pizza."

#25 – **Devotion**

"I, Robert James Finn, promise to devote myself to my mate, Casey Rhodes."

#26 – **Forever**

"I, Casey Rhodes, promise to forever love and honor my mate, Robert James Finn."

#27 – **Blood**

The blood had leaked through R.J's uniform and Casey could feel the hot stickiness on his hand as he helped him back to the pizzeria.

#28 – **Sickness**

Ranger uniforms, it turned out weren't water proof, and Casey spent a whole week wrapped up in blankets as R.J fed him chicken noodle soup.

#29 – **Melody**

It had been a pleasant surprise for Casey to learn that not only could his boyfriend sing, R.J had also written a song just for him.

#30 – **Star**

R.J had laughed when Casey told him his favorite constellation was Sirius.

#31 – **Home**

Casey had lived a fair number of places, having moved with his family three different times before going to the Pai Zhuq School, but it wasn't until arriving at Jungle Karma Pizza and meeting R.J that Casey felt at home.

#32 – **Confusion**

Casey was absolutely confused, there was no way he had heard R.J right; "You love me?"

#33 – **Fear**

This was the first time Casey had actually seen true fear in R.J's eyes; "I thought I had lost you."

#34 – **Lightning/Thunder**

The next time a thunderstorm rolled around, R.J and Casey had been alone together; they figured spending the day in bed was a good way to wait out the storm.

#35 – **Bonds**

"Casey, wolves mate for life, which means you're stuck with me forever," Casey laughed and kissed R.J, he didn't know if tigers mated for life, but he certainly did.

#36 – **Market**

The look on R.J's face was both feral and playful as he stroked the zucchini and Casey gulped.

#37 – **Technology**

The first few months of R.J and Casey's relationship had consisted of hours in bed at a time and slightly obscene text messages when they weren't able to be physically attached to each other.

#38 – **Gift**

Theo thought it was funny, Jarrod and Camille thought it was a little odd, and Lily and Fran thought it was absolutely adorable; R.J had gotten Casey a stuffed wolf toy for his birthday.

#39 – **Smile**

R.J smiled a lot, but there was a particular smile that Casey loved, because that one was meant only for him.

#40 – **Innocence**

There was times when R.J seemed like a child in the body of a grown man, and then he would do something that would erase all notions of that from Casey's mind.

#41 – **Completion**

There was a long held belief that amongst the Order of the Claw that one's animal spirit was not complete until its master had met his soul mate.

#42 – **Clouds**

R.J kept saying that the cloud looked like him, but all Casey saw was a shapeless mass of white.

#43 – **Sky**

Casey contemplated that the sky was endless, like his love for R.J…but he would never say that out loud, except maybe to R.J.

#44 – **Heaven**

As cheesy as it sounded, R.J's idea of heaven was anywhere he could be with Casey.

#45 – **Hell**

Casey had fought demons, both physically and mentally, but seeing his mate hurt was the kind of hell that he never wanted to go through again.

#46 – **Sun**

The first time R.J had kissed Casey, the sun had been blazing hot and there was a thin sheen of sweat on the younger man's bare upper body.

#47 – **Moon**

Although his mate didn't turn into a werewolf during the full moon, there was a certain change in R.J during those periods of time that led to Casey being deliciously sore.

#48 – **Waves**

They gotten the idea when Camille mentioned a particular drink called Sex on the Beach, but after they had gotten sand in rather unpleasant places, they decided that their bed was just fine.

#49 – **Hair**

Casey pulls at his mate's hair, "R.J…please."

#50 – **Supernova**

The pressure builds up inside him until Casey doesn't think he can possibly feel any better, and then he shatters and sees stars; so this is what enlightenment is.


End file.
